Poke war
by Acherons-Phoenix
Summary: Masaomi starts a poke war with Mikado on facebook... Then Izaya gets involved... Just a little Drabble based on an idea that was sparked by a Poke war between my friend and I.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! except perhaps the plot lol XD all rights to their respective owners both for Facebook and for Durarara.

….

It was a rather normal and rather boring day in Ikebukuro. The sun was shining, Shizuo was roving the streets alongside Tom, business as usual for the two. Celty was running errands while Shinra was staying around at home waiting for his love to come home. Izaya was at his office in Shinjuku (to which Shizuo was most likely pleased about), Namie as was the normal now, organising his folders as he plotted and devised whatever it was that had his attention for the moment, Namie didn't really care what the black haired informant was doing, so long as he was quiet and didn't bug her. And the strange group of friends who each held a dark and not so secret, secret finally gave their parting goodbyes before heading their respective ways home.

Mikado Ryugaminne waved a final goodbye to his friends Anri and Kida before turning and walking home, flipping open his phone before checking the dollars site and facebook (which he had only just recently gotten, though he wasn't sure what the point of it was as the Dollars site was still his main mode of conversation anyway) taking note of the notification from Masaomi.

_Masaomi Kida poked you_

The notification read. Mikado frowned a little at the notification and pressed it, the link taking him to a different page that displayed Masaomi's profile icon (which happened to be a close up of his face with Saki in the background, smiling as she usually did around Masaomi) and a small button towards the side saying _'poke back'_. Mikado sighed softly, pressing the button and closing his phone, only for a small chime as another notification came through on his phone. Looking to his phone he found the same notification that he had before.

_Masaomi Kida poked you_

Sighing yet again, he complied and poked back.

Of course, he had known Masaomi for a very long time, and one thing about Kida was that once he found something interesting he didn't generally give up on it. The same, it seemed, occurred to this. All his way home and even as Mikado arrived at the small apartment where he lived, Masaomi continued to poke him. And Mikado, despite being a rather timid like character at first glance, wasn't about to give up, and he wasn't about to let Masaomi win this poke war (because let's face it, Masaomi wasn't EVER going to let it go if he did.)

The sound of the notification on his computer going off made him sigh softly and he turned to the facebook page, surprised that it wasn't a notification for a poke, but rather that Masaomi had mentioned him in something. Of course, Mikado should have expected something like this when he complied to the poke war, the words in bold print reading

_BRING IT ON_

Sitting on the page a clear indication that Masaomi wasn't about to give up any time soon. Clicking on the comment bar Mikado replied with a very short comment.

M: _You won't win. _

That was a bad idea. As the comment just set off Masaomi more. Not only were his pokes faster but the two had managed to get into a banter on the status that Masaomi had mentioned him in.

K: _No way man! _

_ M: I'm afraid so Masaomi _

_ K: Nu-uh! I will win this! Just as I win all of the lovely ladies hearts~~_

_ M: What would Saki say if she saw that… _

_ K: Eh, she's totally cool with it~ She knows that I, the great Masaomi Kida has enough love to go around!~ _

_ M: … Right… well despite your excessive love, you're still not going to win this poke war _

From there it just turned into either one saying that they would or wouldn't win. Of course, Mikado didn't only have Masaomi on his facebook page. Much to his continued confusion, he also had Izaya Orihara on his facebook page, among other friends mostly from school who he didn't talk to very much, and the van gang. However, it just so happened that Izaya had been online at the right time to catch site of Mikado's and Masaomi's little banter, and of course, had to join in on the fun.

I: _Oh my~ two best friends fighting? Well isn't this interesting~ _

K: _PISS OFF IZAYA_

I: _So rude~~ _

It was after that, that Mikado was suddenly not only being poked by Masaomi, but also by Izaya. Mikado frowned softly, and continually poked the two of them, completely unaware that the little game that Izaya had started was merely a distraction.

…

Currently, in Shinjuku…

"I can't believe you're paying me to poke this damned brat" Namie growled, responding to the poke while glaring towards where Izaya was seated at his desk, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What are you even doing anyway?"

"Keep poking Namie! I can't have him thinking he's won! Not just yet!" Izaya stated, Namie merely groaning in annoyance and again responding to the pokes that Mikado was sending who he thought was Izaya. Izaya was instead playing around on the Dollars website, spreading various rumours that thanks to the sheer numbers of the gang, spread, as the phrase goes 'like wild fire'. With that done, he continued to break down the defences that Mikado had put up in his work to prevent a gang war between the blue squares and yellow scarves. With that done he sat back and watched as Namie continued to poke Mikado until finally becoming agitated and throwing the tablet that she was using to do so onto the couch.

"Damn brat doesn't give up! I'm going home!" And she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Izaya, still grinning walked over and picked up the tablet, scrolling down through the newsfeed before the chime of a notification broke the silence of the room.

_I win Izaya-san_

Was the simple yet very strong willed comment left by one Dollars gang leader, Izaya giggled softly to himself and typed in his reply before logging off and throwing the tablet back on the couch.

_I'm afraid Mikado-kun that you have actually lost. _

…

The next morning when Mikado awoke and checked the Dollars as he regularly does each morning he found that there was complete and utter mayhem. It didn't take him too terribly long to work out who the culprit was, the cryptic words from Izaya the night before more than a clear indication of what the informant had been up to (though Mikado wondered how Izaya managed to do it and poke him so much at the same time, but then, Izaya was the type of person to find out a way to do that). Something inside Mikado clicked, a nerve that sent firing a dark hatred through him.

He was going to make Izaya pay.

First, he would need to actually fix what Izaya had done, granted, he could do that and still take his revenge out on the informant. Izaya wouldn't know what hit him, or rather, he would, but there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. Mikado smiled at that, Izaya may be a rather scary, and rather dangerous person, but there were many people who were much scarier, and many people that Mikado knew who could easily help him get his revenge on the informant

…..

Izaya for the next few months following his poke war found himself on the verge of almost having to leave Shinjuku. He had no idea how it happened to some degree (though he had at least tracked it down to one source, but when he confronted the suspect he merely replied with a confused look and an awkward '_sorry I don't know what you're talking about Izaya-san'_ before running off to join his friends) yet he found his life in danger much more than what even he could consider was comfortable. While he had managed to cause at least a little bit of disarray in the Dollars group, Mikado was quick to correct what he had done (leading Izaya to think he had outside help), much to Izaya's amused disappointment.

However, despite the current threats on his life, and the current 'innocence' of the Dollars leader, Izaya was pretty sure that he would do it all again, just to see if Mikado would react the same, or if he would react differently.

Ah. Humans were fun.


End file.
